The Labors of Harry Working Title
by Mouse Misfit
Summary: AUish. Parody of Hercules. Draco/Harry maybe. Harry wants to become famous for something he actually remembers so he goes on a quest to do so.


Disclaimer: I don't own this. Disney owns the plot and Rowlings the characters.  
  
Chapter 1: How It All Came To Be  
  
A silver ghost with a thin moustache walks into the room, with a book in his hands. The room is filled with pottery and other types of things. Most seem to tell a story. The ghost waits for a while, as if waiting for someone to be quiet, before clearing his throat and opening the book. He begins to talk in a monotone voice.  
  
"Long ago, in the faraway land of England, there was the golden age of dark and light, evil versus good. It was the time of heroes and villains, villains whom some feared above all. They feared one villain so much that they were afraid to say his name. One hero of this time was a savior to his people. He was said to be the greatest hero of all times. His name was a Harry Potter,"  
  
As he says the name 'Harry Potter' a vase is shown with a scrawny, black- haired, green-eyed boy, a scar on his forehead. He was holding his wand in front of him, as if dueling someone or something.  
  
"But what is the measure of a true hero? This is where our story begins-,"  
  
"Do you hear him!" a female voice interrupted, a bit angrily. The ghost blinks and looks off into the distance. "He's making our Harry's story to be a. Greek tragedy or something!"  
  
A group of five girls were moving of a vase. They all wore dresses of red and gold colors, but with different styles. One had red hair, and her face matched her hair as she looked at the ghost with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Lighten up, mate," a second woman, her dark eyes wide and a bit evil. She tossed her dark hair before examining her nails.  
  
"Be a little nice, Ginny!" A girl with thick brown hair glared at the red head while the dark girl giggled. "And you, Parvati!" She tossed fluffy hair. "We'll take it from here, honey," she said, smiling at the ghost and then sending a glare at the other four girls.  
  
"You go girls!" the ghost said, before disappearing without a sound. The brown haired girl gave the other four another glare, before smiling, and looking up.  
  
"We are the Muses, goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes!" she said, shaking her hips a bit and grinning.  
  
"Heroes like Harry!" Parvati said, shaking with delight at his name. Ginny gave Parvati an annoyed glance, and jumped in front of her.  
  
"You mean Hunky! Woo, I'd like to make some sweet magic with him," she giggled, as the others stared humming. The fluffy brown haired girl gave her a disgusted look as the other three shook their head agreeingly. "Oh come off it Hermione. I know you want some of that Harry!"  
  
Hermione shuddered and shook her head. "Our story actually begins long ago, in the year 1980.,"  
  
The five muses all begin shimmying and dancing to the music that has begun to play. Sometimes they'll be together and others times they'll be doing their own thing, but as a blonde girl begins to sing they all do the same thing.  
  
"Back when Harry was new The wizarding world was down on it's luck And everywhere dangerous gits Called Death Eaters ran amok!" she sang, her voice a bit deep, and her cheeks tinging pink. Immediately Parvati took over, over dramatizing every move she did.  
  
"It was a nasty time! There was a mess wherever you went! Where chaos reigned and the dark And light never slept!" she sang, her voice reaching new heights at the end. The other four tried not to cringe, and kept smiling.  
  
"And then along came James! He denied You-know-Who!" Hermione sang, her voice pleasant and soft.  
  
"He did!" the other girls chorused.  
  
"Put him in his place!" a girl with long brown hair screeched.  
  
"His place!" the four sang.  
  
"And on their own his family killed Voldemort!" Ginny's sweet, but punk- rockish voice rang out.  
  
"And that's they gospel truth!" all five girls said, jumping in the air, and landing on a spot below where they had just been.  
  
"They guy was too type A to just relax!" Parvati cooed.  
  
"Oo Oo oo,"  
  
"And that's the world's first dish," Hermione crowed.  
  
"Dish, dish!" The other four shimmyed and swumg their hips behind Hermione while raising their hands about their heads.  
  
"James tamed Voldie while still in his youth!"  
  
"Still in his youth!" Ginny voiced, putting her hand to her forehead.  
  
"Though, honey, it may seem impossible That's the gospel truth!" the brown haired girl kicked her legs in the air, and shook her head, her hair flaying about.  
  
"In Godric's Hollow life was neat," Ginny blasted.  
  
"Neat!"  
  
"Smooth at sweet butterbeer!" Hermione crooned.  
  
"Smooooth!"  
  
"Though, honey that may seem impossible," Parvati gushed.  
  
"That's the gossiple truuuuuuuthhhh," All five girls voices rose and then slowly climbed back down. Hermione was the last one to sing and once she was done, they all suddenly struck dramatic poses.  
  
A/N: I know it's really close to the real Hercules, but I want to stick sort of close to it, but don't worry it will be different and have things from Harry's world.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
